peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 November 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-11-26 ;Comments *Peel mentions that he has programmed two old Max Romeo tracks into the show, but can't remember the reason for it. *It's the final week of voting for the Festive 50. Peel mentions the flood of suspicious votes coming in for the Dawn Parade, conducted by "some twerp who sees himself as being a mate of theirs... about 9 out of every 10 votes have been for Dawn Parade. Well that's quite clearly mad, good though they are." *The amount of unheard records stacked up at Peel Acres is mentioned. JP: "Boxes full of as-yet unheard records stacked up in almost every room in our house except the bathroom. I imagine in the next few months we'll start stacking stuff up in there as well." *Peel says he noticed the Anemic Boyfriends 7" in the shed when he was looking for something else, so decided to add it to the programme. The copy was later found in John Peel's Record Box of his most treasured singles. *John admits that he once owned an old 1920s sidecar which he kept in the house. He had to give it away because it took up too much room. *He also confirms that he's been approached to present the Radio One Chart Show and is just awaiting discussions over the date. *A listener in San Francisco emails to say that he's just reading an article in 'Ugly Things' magazine about the Misunderstood. Coincidentally, Peel reveals that he'd received that very day a Christmas present of some books about gem stones from Rick, formerly the lead singer. JP: "Isn't that weird? Makes you realise we're all being (whispers) controlled by aliens". *Peel reminisces about hearing Wolfman Jack broadcasting on XERB from Mexico when he lived in the USA. Sessions *M.A.S.S.. One and only session, recorded 31-Oct-2002. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Tokyo Windbag: Gak - Klot (7") Control Tower *Smyglyssna: Might-It-Be's And If-It-Were's (LP - We Can Fix It) Vertical Form *Ballboy: I Wonder If You Are Drunk Enough To Sleep With Me Tonight (LP - A Guide For The Daylight Hours) SL *M.A.S.S.: Right Side (Peel Session) *Max Romeo: Public Enemy No.1 (7") Camel *Add N to (X): Electric Village (LP - Loud Like Nature) Mute *Cranebuilders: Morning Cup (EP - You're Song) Skinny Dog *Mark E Smith: Pander! Panda! Panzer! (LP - Pander! Panda! Panzer!) Action *Fall: Janet Vs Johnny (EP - The Fall vs. 2003) Action *Freddy Fresh: Orange Krush (7") Electric Music Foundation *M.A.S.S.: Live A Little (Peel Session) *Titonton Duvante: Jen Will Tell Ya Different (LP - Selections For Intercourse) Residual *Anemic Boyfriends: Guys Are Not Proud (7") Red Sweater *Kate Rusby: The Recruited Collier (LP - 10) Pure Records *George Morris: Radio Jig (78) Decca (Pig's Big 78) *Observers: Rebel Dance (Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *Melys: So Good (EP - So Good) Sylem *M.A.S.S.: Fake Talk (Peel Session) *Mulitplex: Vortak (LP - Pinghaus Frequencies) Toytronic *Coalesce: Cowards.com (LP - 0:12 Revolution In Just Listening) Hydra Head *Velocette: Potboiler (12") Parallel :JP: "Actually that's another record I bought last week. I've been spending money like a drunken sailor." *Max Romeo: One Step Forward (7") Island *OJN: Meridians (7") Awkward Silence (Wrong Speed Moment) *Carter Family: XET Station Break/Introduction/The Wandering Boy (LP - On Border Radio 1939 Vol.1) Arhoolie *M.A.S.S.: Something Tells Me (Peel Session) *El-P: Truancy (LP - Fandam Plus) Definitive Jux *D4: Joe 90 (B-side CD single - Come On!) Infectious File ;Name *John_Peel_20021126.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3). *Mooo Server Category:Available online Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Speed Moment